ProtoMan.EXE
ProtoMan.EXE, known as Blues.EXE in Japan, is a NetNavi from the MegaMan Battle Network series operated by the ace NetBattler Eugene Chaud (Ijūin Enzan) and rival of MegaMan. ProtoMan specializes in swords and uses many sword-type BattleChips. ProtoMan appears in many stories of the Battle Network series, but the player can only play as him in MegaMan Battle Network 5, MegaMan Battle Chip Challenge, and MegaMan Battle Network 6 (using a hack or the Beast Link Gate). History ProtoMan is the elite NetNavi of Eugene Chaud (Chaud Blaze in the English anime, Enzan Ijuuin in the Japanese version). His Navi mark, a circle split with a thunderbolt pattern into two black and white sections, can be seen on ProtoMan's chest and gloves, as well as, in the games but not in the anime, on the back of Chaud's vest. Unlike his robot counterpart Proto Man, he normally uses a sword weapon instead of a buster, although he does carry a shield reminiscent of the original Proto Man's, and does have a buster weapon when he is player-controlled in MegaMan Battle Network 5. ProtoMan, as a Navi for an official, is extremely well-trained by Chaud, who actually created ProtoMan himself. With Protoman's great fighting skills and Chaud's natural talent in NetBattling (or so he says, it was actually revealed in MegaMan Battle Network 3 that he is not naturally talented, but has trained for 10 hours a day for years), this team is one of the few who can match Lan and MegaMan in strength, even occasionally defeating them. In the anime, during Axess, Chaud gains the ability to perform Cross Fusion with ProtoMan. When the two find themselves unable to defeat ShadeMan, Chaud reluctantly provides his Navi with a Dark Chip. In doing so, he released the dark soul in ProtoMan, which allowed him to escape. ProtoMan would later return as Dark ProtoMan (Dark Blues), a Darkloid completely absorbed by the Dark Aura due to the tampering of LaserMan. As Axess reached its finale, Chaud was able to rescue his friend's spirit, returning him to normal by Cross Fusing with him, confronting him within the confines of his heart. Protoman has also appeared in all the MegaMan Battle Network games. As a friend and/or rival, Chaud and ProtoMan are always there to help. Abilities ProtoMan is one of the strongest NetNavis in the MegaMan Battle Network games. He has excellent potential with his sword and shield. His attacks and behavior differs in which game he is fought by the player himself/herself. *'Delta Ray Edge': One of ProtoMan's strongest attack and techniques. Before ProtoMan attacks, he suddenly flashes and attacks with Wide Sword three times. Not only that, but he also effectively paralyzes MegaMan if he gets hit by one of these phases of the slashes. When all three connect or miss, ProtoMan creates a triangle. The Delta Ray Edge Giga Chip is available in MMBN 3, 4, 5, and 6. This attack, both by ProtoMan and the Chip can only be used properly when the opponent is in the middle row, in the front or center panel. *'Shielding': ProtoMan's basic defense. In most cases, ProtoMan blocks all attacks when in the back row with a shield. He's less scrutinizing in later games, taking hits more often. *'Sonic Sword': One of ProtoMan's rudimentary fighting attacks. He randomly shifts between the top and bottom rows, swinging a 3 panel wide sword attack that flies to the other end of the stage. He stops using this in later games. *'Step Sword': Another of ProtoMan's basic skills. In previous games, he only used this when you shot at him, bringing up his shield. He'd then teleport in front, and use a widesword attack. He later begins using this over the Sonic Sword completely. If MegaMan is in the front rows, Protoman may also teleport behind and attack. This is present in later games. In the 5th game, where ProtoMan is playable, StepSword is a chip exclusive to him, and works like the previous games' stepsword chips, moving 2 panels ahead and using a widesword. *'Fighter Sword': Used in later games, ProtoMan stands in the front row of his panels, and swings a Fightersword, hitting 3 panels ahead to the back row. *'Samurai Sword': In BN6, he is capable of attacking in a + formation. *'Blade Dance': Replacing his Delta Ray Edge in BN6, ProtoMan will zip to and fro around the player, hitting him several times. Trivia *In design, ProtoMan.EXE seems to be a combination of both the classic series' Proto Man, and X series Zero, despite there being a Battle Network equivalent of Zero. *Characteristics from ProtoMan include the visor, shield (only used in battles), rival/hidden helper to MegaMan, cold, professional attitude towards others, and habit of showing up at the last minute. *From Zero, he borrows the long ponytail (albeit gray), and affinity for blade weapons. The red color scheme is taken from both characters. *ProtoMan also gets a rival in MegaMan Battle Network 5, Colonel.EXE, who was Zero's rival in Mega Man X4. Category:NetNavis Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:Playable Characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 5 bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 6 bosses From MMKB, a Wikia wiki.